


Ledgends of tomorow kids

by Famsinn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Meddling Kids, Past, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: The ledgends have kids in the future who end in trouble and back in time to there parents past





	1. Planet of the bebo's part 1

In the time shift in the waverider its being shot at inside sparks and gas leaks happen all around "what the hell is going gideon" said a tall blond british man " someone is atacking us with proton lasers" "gideon get the team a brig now" he asked. Atthe brig agroup off people standing around "right team these people atacking us r after a bloddy magical artifact thatbour parents found ages a go and we to split it up in to piece and skater throw time and space like hunter did with them in 1942 i will stay and crash the ship on a planet" then the crew get transported with a piece of mystery item in there hand " gideon get ready to send a distress call to my parents from 2019" "yes captain".

Title sequence 

In the other waverider in the calridal "i can not tinker was a deadly demon there gose all my child hood fantasies" ray said disappointed " she was using the pixie dust to feast on peoples souls mate" said john " but still another disney character turning out evil is so messed up" said sara then they reached the deck "captain I'm receiving a distressed call from planet obeb a time ship has crashed with one crew member asking for help" "set the ship there gideon" sara demanded "shouldn't we leave that to the time loser" rory said while drinking a bear " no some one needs our help so we help" sara told him. As the ship landed they was about to come out "be alert we don't know what alien life we may come across" sara said then stop to the planet was full of nothing but pretty flowers and bebo's gigling and playing "bloddy hell this the was hell i can thonk of" john said while lighting up a cigarette.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Hello mum dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ledgends are about to rescue john and sarah son from the future

:"i don't believe this a planet of beboes this so call" ray said while the beboes hug him " this so so freaky glad wally and nate not here or they talk us being a beboe" zarie told sarah. As they they notice a big crater in the wood only to find a man in his early 20s dressed like john with spikey hair "i think we found the disstress" mick said as he grabd the kid over his shoulder and started moving.  
" he looks a little familiar doesn't he john" sara asked "with fashion sense like that why wouldn't he" John said while smoking  
On the wave rider in the med bay the kid is just waking up while ray is checking on his vitals. "No injurys no brusing no nothing gideon are sure that nothing wrong with him" "yes doctor palmer dispite a knock out he seems to.be fine" gideon said "where and when am i" said the kid coming out concussion "in in a med bay I'm ray Palmer on a planet of beboes 2019 can u tell me your name" ray said while helping the kid up.  
"James q c" he said while checking his jacket "s#%t i lost it" and ran back out "sara the kid running back out side" ray told sarah on the communicator. As james was about to head to the door john was waiting for him " now then why did u call for us to rescue u from this planet SON"   
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. I lost a a magic piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been long but here is the next chapter where james explains to his dad whats happening

"How did u know i was your son" james asked while still trying to get out of the waverider "many things u have my dress sense, my british charm and the same magic auora ad me i could fill" john said while smiling "don't tell who your mum is just tell me whats going on" he added " well for 1 ihave 2 mums and anothet dad spoilers 2 my ship crash while i save my crew from time pirates after a power full magic item wr split on piece like that sphear sara delt with and my piece is in the my waverider that the size of a key chain and i lost in that bloody planet of beboes" james replied  
Meanwhile at the bridge of the waverider Sara wad mad at ray " how vould u lose the kid he was our misdion ray and we manage to dcrew it up" sara said but before ray could reply " captain mr Constantine is with the boy oit side the ship now" said Gideon "thanks gid" sara replied as she went after them.   
James and john just reached the crash site as they begang to look for the mini waverider but a bunch of beboes begang to hug until john lit one on fire and made the bebos mad and grow in size "yes got" james said as he found the ship then turned to see what happened "bloody hell dad" they begang to run back to waverider with sara opening the door to see what happening "oh john what have u done now" she said james and john manage to get in the ship as it time jumped away.  
Sara grab james forced him to sit down with mick holding him down "ok kid start talking" she demanded  
To be CONTINUED


End file.
